the_kings_avatarfandomcom-20200213-history
Chen Yehui
Chen Yehui (陈夜辉) is the guild leader of Excellent Dynasty. Though he applied to be a member of Excellent Era numerous times, he was rejected each time by Ye Xiu. For this reason, he holds a personal grudge against the former captain. Appearance Personality He is a spiteful person who seeks glory for himself and refuses responsibility for his actions. When he feels someone has wronged or insulted him or looks down on him, he is quick to seek vengeance. For example, feeling insulted by Ye Xiu who claimed he was not good enough to be on the team and accurately stating that he only sought glory for himself, he gathered all of the disgruntled guilds who bore grudges against Ye Xiu for winning raids and taking away what they felt were "their rewards" (when dungeons and raids should not be owned by guilds alone), he was quick to manipulate them to help him against Ye Xiu. He also made sure to only participate at the last minute so he wouldn't lost any material while using tne other professional teams as shields and manipulating them like puppets. He refuses to admit fault for his mistakes and while even he admits he is selfish, he will always blame others for his faults and mistakes rather than take responsiblity such as blaming Ye Xiu for all the misfortune in his life when he was the one to start it. Plot Volume 1: Banished Battle God Chen Yehui, who is drunk, meets Ye Xiu at the Happy Internet Cafe after Excellent Era's loss to 301 Degrees. He listens to Ye Xiu criticize Liu Hao, Wang Ze, and Fang Fengran. Chen Yehui and the 3 pro players are kicked out of the Internet cafe for being drunk. Chen Yehui calls Liu Hao to tell him that Tyrannical Ambition's Frost Forest clear of 13 minutes, 5 seconds, and 47 milliseconds breaks Excellent Dynasty's old record of 13 minutes, 24 seconds, and 21 milliseconds. Yehui tells Liu Hao that Lord Grim helped Tyrannical Ambition to record. With more investigating, Yehui tells Liu Hao that Ye Xiu is controlling Lord Grim. Under Liu Hao's orders, Yehui prepares new accounts for Liu Hao and his friends to help Excellent Dynasty retake the Frost Forest clear record.Chapter 106 Chen Yehui thanks Liu Hao for Excellent Dynasty's new record clear time of Frost Forest. Yehui tells Liu Hao that Ye Xiu's Lord Grim is still online.Volume 1 Volume 2: Beginnings of the Myriad Manifestation Umbrella Chen Yehui learns that Ye Xiu's Lord Grim holds the Boneyard record clear. Yehui tells Liu Hao about the record and Blue Brook Guild and Tyrannical Ambition's payments of uncommon items to Ye Xiu for setting record dungeon clear times. Yehui hears Liu Hao's boasting about shutting down Ye Xiu's business with other guilds. With Liu Hao's orders, Yehui goes to prepare five accounts for Liu Hao's record clear attempt for Boneyard. Chen Yehui deals with the controversy of Blue Brook Guild's party under the command of Ye Xiu breaking the Excellent Dynasty Boneyard clear time record. Yehui makes sure only he officially knows that Excellent Era players substituted in to help Excellent Dynasty set the second fastest Boneyard clear time. At Line Canyon. Chen Yehui and his team of 24 Excellent Dynasty players chase after Ye Xiu's Lord Grim, Tang Rou, Steamed Bun Invasion, Seven Fields, Sleeping Moon, and Thousand Creations. He gets called out by Ye Xiu, who recognizes Yehui's skilled Battle Mage. Yehui and his forces lose the initiative when Ye Xiu's party initiates the attack.Chapter 157 After being suppressed by Ye Xiu's party, Yehui is forced to retreat with six survivors. 18 players on Yehui's team dies in the battle. Yehui is saddened by the fact that his dead allies lost a lot of experience, money, and equipment.Chapter 158 Chen Yehui is thrilled that his enemy, Tyrannical Ambition, is suffering verbal abuse from the Glory community for relying on Lord Grim to set dungeon record clears. He informs Liu Hao about the situation. Yehui learns that Liu Hao is busy, and Yehui has to deal with Ye Xiu's Lord Grim. With a plan to dominate the 10th Server, Chen Yehui moved a lot of elite players to pioneer the new server, which failed due to Lord Grim. On the 10th Server, Yehui plans for an attempt to overthrow Ye Xiu's Lord Grim, who has suppressed Excellent Dynasty. Yehui negotiates with Jiang You for 3 hours before Jiang You's Tyrannical Ambition sends manpower to help Excellent Dynasty and five other guilds to hunt down Lord Grim and his party. With a temporary seven guild alliance, Yehui is surprised that Blue Brook Guild did not join in. Chen Yehui is worried that Blue Brook Guild may have figured out that Lord Grim is Ye Xiu, but Yehui does not ask. Yehui is terrified if someone leaks Lord Grim's true identity then the devoted fans of Ye Xiu will leave Excellent Dynasty to stand beside Lord Grim. Chen Yehui meets up with his Excellent Dynasty guild members at Desolate Lands. Yehui orders his guild members to split up to find Cleansing Mist and One Inch Ash. Yehui is shocked that two of his subordinates are killed by Cleansing Mist and One Inch Ash, who both disappeared. Yehui orders all of the alliance members to keep searching. While hunting down Lord Grim is important, Yehui needs to destroy Lord Grim's teammates to break their stranglehold on dungeon record clears. Outside Congee Forest, Chen Yehui meets with Cold Night and Lonely Drink. With this massive seven guild alliance, Yehui has an ulterior motive, which is to weaken the other guilds by dividing their resources and manpower to fight Lord Grim. Also, Yehui put the fewest players into the alliance forces, so he can have more resources devoted to leveling up characters. Yehui learns from Cold Night that Ye Xiu's Lord Grim is heading to Line Canyon.Volume 2 Volume 3: Golden Strategy Chen Yehui and the six other alliance guild leaders decide to send their 100-man force to guard as many Line Canyon dungeon entrances as possible.Chapter 215 Yehui and the other alliance members reach Lord Grim's last location, which is fresh from the characters' blood and corpses. Yehui is not surprised by Ye Xiu's overwhelming strength against the elite guild teams. Yehui is suspicious of Herb Garden, who has not suffered from Ye Xiu's revenge against the guild alliance. Yehui and the other alliance members return to guarding the Line Canyon dungeon entrances. Yehui is surprised that Ye Xiu's party set a new Line Canyon dungeon record clear when many players fail to see Ye Xiu's Lord Grim enter the dungeon. Chen Yehui sees Ye Xiu's coordinates on the world chat for the Line Canyon wild boss. Yehui wonders if Ye Xiu is lying or is telling the truth. Yehui tells his players at the Line Canyon dungeon entrances to stay. Yehui calls other Excellent Dynasty players to go to Ye Xiu's coordinates. Yehui learns from Cold Night that Ye Xiu is fighting the Line Canyon Wild Boss. Yehui receives angry messages from his detachment that went to Ye Xiu's false coordinates on world chat. Yehui is furious that Ye Xiu tricked him. Chen Yehui helps organize over one hundred elite players into parties of three to five in order to hunt down Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim. Yehui does not want to fight against Tyrannical Ambition and Herb Garden, who both are undermanned. Yehui does not want to start a huge war against those two guilds. Yehui proposes that the guilds compete by dealing damage rather than killing each other for control of the boss. Whoever deals the most damage in killing the boss, the rewards go to that guild. Yehui tries and fails to organize the chaos. In the melee against the Fire Witch Cashew, Yehui watches the different guild members breakout into a fight. Yehui is targeted by someone to be killed. After his death, Chen Yehui rushes back to Fire Forest. He realizes that Excellent Dynasty failed to kill Fire Forest’s Fire Witch Cashew. In the discussion with other 10th Server guild leaders, Yehui does not like Cold Night’s idea to stop actively chasing Lord Grim and to send messages if anyone finds Lord Grim. Yehui wants the competing guilds to waste resources in chasing Lord Grim. Yehui is surprised that Plantago Seed wants all of the guilds to continue hunting Lord Grim. Yehui thinks that Plantago Seed might have discovered Lord Grim’s true identity, Ye Qiu. With fellow guild leaders, Chen Yehui reluctantly agrees to Cold Night and Backlight Bomb’s passive hunting strategy to find Lord Grim. Chen Yehui learns about Lord Grim killing seven members of Excellent Dynasty at Sin City. Yehui orders Wind Following Sword to harass and to delay Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim from moving up the individual Christmas Hunting leaderboards. Chen Yehui is happy that Lord Grim’s rank is falling on the individual leaderboards. Yehui learns from Wind Following Sword that Lord Grim escaped from the Excellent Dynasty encirclement. Yehui congratulates Wind Following Sword for keeping Lord Grim suppressed for one hour. Yehui learns that Lord Grim is gathering thieves. Yehui sees that Ye Xiu’s huge mob of Christmas thieves is preventing Excellent Dynasty from improving their stranglehold on the individual and guild Christmas Hunting leaderboards. Yehui sends out Wind Following Sword to kill Lord Grim. Yehui sees Lord Grim’s mob of thieves. Yehui is worried that Lord Grim will jump to first place in the leaderboards once Lord Grim’s mob of Christmas thieves die. Chen Yehui travels to the clock tower and is dumbstruck by the Christmas thieves. Yehui is horrified that he can do nothing but wait for Ye Xiu to make a mistake in order to change the situation. As a result, Yehui has a lot of Excellent Dynasty elites wasting their time on the 10th Server. Yehui orders an attack on the false report of Lord Grim failing to hold back the mob of thieves. Yehui halts the charge and waits for Lord Grim to die. Yehui sees Lord Grim rocketing up the individual Christmas Hunting leaderboards. Yehui is delighted when Ye Xiu logs off. Yehui rushes to set up a four-hour plan to overtake Lord Grim, Cleansing Mist, and Soft Mist. Half an hour later, Yehui is horrified when Lord Grim is back online. Chen Yehui hears a report that Lord Grim is building another mob of Christmas thieves. Yehui orders his Excellent Dynasty players to attack Lord Grim. Yehui gets a report that Tyrannical Ambition is handing over thieves to Lord Grim. Yehui is furious that his hated enemies, Ye Qiu and Tyrannical Ambition, are working together. Yehui learns that Blue Brook Guild, Herb Garden, Tyrannical Ambition, Misty Castle, Guild 301, Blossom Valley, Howling Heights, Void Walk, Royal Heritage, and Guild Parade are working with Lord Grim. The only large guild not working with Lord Grim is Guild Samsara. Yehui is bitter that he can do nothing to stop Lord Grim and the 12 guilds. Yehui sees his Excellent Dynasty members are making little progress on the individual Christmas Hunting leaderboards. Chen Yehui is furious. He hopes that Ye Xiu will be forced to sleep from the exhausting 36-hour Christmas event. Yehui realizes that Ye Xiu will stay online. Yehui cannot stop Ye Xiu and 12 guilds with Excellent Dynasty members, so Yehui settles for the crumbs of the Christmas thieves. Yehui is tired and goes to sleep for four hours. He goes to the Excellent Dynasty studio to learn that Lord Grim is still online. Yehui looks at the individual Christmas Hunting leaderboards to see that his opponents leveled up to 36, which is on a separate level 36-40 Hunting leaderboard. He realizes that his 15 Excellent Dynasty elites will eventually reach the bottom of the level 36-40 leaderboard. Yehui becomes angry and leaves the studio.Chapter 289 Yehui is worried that Lord Grim will persist until the end of the Christmas event. Yehui sees that Excellent Dynasty falls to seventh place on the guild Christmas Hunting leaderboards.Chapter 290 Chen Yehui is disappointed that Excellent Dynasty loses compared to the top guilds. Yehui accepts this loss because he predicted his defeat earlier. Chen Yehui sees Excellent Dynasty fall behind the ten guilds that bought Ye Xiu’s Thousand Wave Lake dungeon guide. Yehui sends uncommon materials to a spy to buy a guide for Excellent Dynasty.Volume 3 Volume 4: All-Star Weekend Chen Yehui learns about Ye Xiu’s plan to create a guild on the 10th Server. He looks for advice from Liu Hao. Yehui is told by Liu Hao to continue monitoring Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim. Yehui agrees to go out for a drink with Liu Hao. In the group chat, Chen Yehui watches Boyuan reveal Lord Grim’s true identity as Ye Qiu. When Jiang You addresses him, Yehui drops responsibility for fighting against Guild Happy and defers to the other guild leaders.Chapter 364 Yehui agrees in hunting down and killing Thousand Creations to halt Guild Happy’s progress.Volume 4 Volume 5: Deception Chen Yehui attends an Excellent Era team meeting. Yehui explains to the director that Lord Grim is too powerful on the 10th Server. Yehui reveals that the other elite guilds fought and lost a lot of resources to Lord Grim. Yehui hears Qin Yu’s opinion that no one knows the stats behind Lord Grim’s mysterious Silver weapon. Chen Yehui gets orders from the director to observe Ye Xiu’s movements.Chapter 416 Yehui informs Liu Hao that Chasing Haze’s owner is close to Ye Xiu. Yehui explains to Liu Hao that Chasing Haze is relatively unknown in Excellent Dynasty because the account was not always online. Yehui learns that Liu Hao is still working on killing Ye XIu’s Lord Grim.Chapter 424 Yehui sees the two experts that he sent to the Happy Internet Cafe under the guise of a Sweeping the Field competition. Yehui is surprised to hear his two experts say Happy Internet Cafe has four experts.Chapter 431 After getting the two spies’ recordings of duels, Chen Yehui watches the two matches against the Launcher.Chapter 432 Yehui reveals to Liu Hao, He Ming, and Wang Ze that Ye Xiu’s team does not use an Assassin, a Striker, and a Witch. Yehui reveals that Ye Xiu has used a Launcher, a Battle Mage, a Brawler, a Blade Master, and a Ghostblade in the previous dungeon record clears.Chapter 433 Yehui is angry that the four mysterious characters never appear online. Yehui believes that Ye Xiu used four single-use accounts to protect himself from spies.Chapter 434 Yehui dispatches more spies to the Happy Internet Cafe. After three days, Yehui is anxious for useful information from the spies.Chapter 435 Chen Yehui is ordered by Excellent Era to investigate Guild Heavenly Justice. He is stuck because Guild Heavenly Justice has ten thousand players. Yehui does not have the resources to identify and to track thousands of potential hidden experts.Chapter 439 Yehui attends an Excellent Era team meeting. Yehui sees the Excellent Era director throw an eSports newspaper at Guo Yang. Yehui listens to the director scold Guo Yang, Sun Xiang, Liu Hao, and He Ming. Yehui is worried when Ye Qiu’s identity is revealed that Excellent Dynasty will have a huge wave of deserters, who would follow their idol Ye Xiu rather than Excellent Era.Chapter 451 Chen Yehui hears from Dreamland that Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim is attempting to direct Excellent Dynasty players to fight beside him. Yehui regrets that he sent Dreamland to kill steal the Wilderness Escort because Dreamland is not Yehui’s trusted cronies. As a result, Yehui prepares to purge any Ye Qiu fans from the core positions in Excellent Dynasty.Chapter 462 In Wilderness Town, Chen Yehui joins Changing Spring and Arisaema to hunt down Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim. With Lord Grim’s appearance, Yehui assembles his Excellent Dynasty players to hunt down Ye Xiu. Yehui hears from his players that Lord Grim and Deception split up. Yehui refuses to let Deception go without a fight. Yehui learns that Lord Grim is moving west, which leads to an impassible mountain range. Yehui orders his troops to the south to encircle Lord Grim.Chapter 471 Yehui is worried about Lord Grim’s five-minute disappearance from the news reports from his players. Yehui calls Nine Heroes and Golden Fragrance, who are guarding the south side of Wilderness Town.Chapter 472 Yehui is frustrated with the incompetent players failing to kill Deception. Yehui shouts at Nine Heroes and Golden Fragrance, who are guarding the south side of Wilderness Town, to be more proactive.Chapter 473 Chen Yehui learns that Ye Xiu kills one player and disappears. Yehui wonders why Ye Xiu is staying to fight them when Ye Xiu has the ability to escape easily. Yehui tells Liang Yichun and Arisaema that Lord Grim and Deception are fighting 3 Excellent Dynasty players. In 1 minute, Yehui learns that his 3 Excellent Dynasty players died.Chapter 480 Yehui tells Yichun and Arisaema that Lord Grim escaped.Chapter 481 Yehui is delighted that Golden Fragrance’s ability to call upon her loyal followers to chase after Lord Grim. Yehui is disappointed that Golden Fragrance dropped her precious Armor-piercing Cannon.Chapter 482 Chen Yehui is angry that his numerically superior forces cannot kill Lord Grim. He is furious that Lord Grim and Deception are exterminating 3-player teams. Yehui sees Golden Fragrance organize with 19 players to hunt down Lord Grim. Yehui compacts the formation to reduce the area, where Lord Grim and Deception are hiding. Yehui tells Golden Fragrance to finish off Lord Grim with her troops.Chapter 483 Yehui is shocked that Golden Fragrance is calling for reinforcements. He demands for an explanation from Golden Fragrance, who only sends coordinates for help.Chapter 486 Chen Yehui is horrified that Lord Grim and Deception is obliterating Golden Fragrance’s 20-player team. Yehui tells Arisaema and Liang Yichun about Golden Fragrance’s terrible situation with Lord Grim and Deception. Yehui gets Arisaema to send over 1 team to help Golden Fragrance. Yehui is shocked to hear from Golden Fragrance that Lord Grim and Deception have 5 allies. Yehui orders his remaining troops to form 10-player teams. He orders his teams to be cautious and wait on his orders.Chapter 487 Yehui gets Lord Grim’s new location from Arisaema. Yehui sends his forces near the coordinates. Yehui learns that Liang Yichun’s 10-man team died to Lord Grim. Yehui realizes that Lord Grim is moving north to escape the encirclement. Yehui believes that his forces died too quickly to Lord Grim’s mysterious allies. Yehui investigates Lord Grim’s allies. He finds out that the Berserker, Cleric, Elementalist, Battle Mage, and Grappler are possibly Heavenly Justice’s five experts. Yehui has no conclusive evidence because the opponents are using open accounts, which hide the players’ true identity.Chapter 488 Chen Yehui joins a massive team to Lord Grim’s suspected location. He fails to locate Lord Grim. Yehui informs Liu Hao of Ye Xiu’s offensive with Heavenly Justice against Excellent Dynasty and the other large guilds.Chapter 489 Yehui receives news from Liu Hao to build a team to ambush Ye Xiu. Yehui rushes to find Ye Xiu’s location for Liu Hao. Yehui is gratified that Liu Hao has a personal team of skilled players to ambush Ye Xiu. Yehui forms a sacrificial team to find and to fight to the death against Ye Xiu’s superior team.Chapter 490 Volume 6: Mainstream Tank Chen Yehui rushes over to see the enemies on the battlefield. Yehui sees only 5 Heavenly Justice enemies. He is furious that Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim and Mo Fan’s Deception are missing.Chapter 501 Yehui is confused because he thought that Liu Hao’s Excellent Era players would crush Ye Xiu’s team. Yehui knows that Sun Xiang helped Liu Hao, but it appears they failed. Yehui finds out that Lord Grim and Deception logged off. Yehui orders his players to spread the word on forums that Lord Grim and Deception worked together to kill and to steal their items.Chapter 502 Chen Yehui cannot understand what happened to Sun Xiang, Liu Hao, He Ming, Shen Jian, and Zhang Jiaxing in their encounter against Ye Xiu. Yehui is surprised that Lord Grim has evaded the bounty hunters. With Liang Yichun and Arisaema, Yehui sends over 100 players to hunt down Lord Grim.Chapter 505 At Poison Fang Swamp, Chen Yehui and his forces watch for Lord Grim’s possible arrival to steal away the Wild Boss, Swamp Hunter Leipu. Yehui hears Jiang You’s plan to go the Arena to determine who gets access to the Wild Boss with the losers in the Arena protecting the winner’s faction from Ye Xiu and Heavenly Justice.Chapter 532 Chen Yehui watches Herb Garden defeat Misty Castle. Yehui sees Blue Brook Guild defeat Tyrannical Ambition. In the Arena, Yehui’s Excellent Dynasty wins against Blossom Valley. He observes Samsara Guild beat Void Walk. In the next round, Yehui’s Excellent Dynasty beats Blue Brook Guild while Samsara Guild wins against Herb Garden. Yehui hears the news that Samsara Guild is attacked by venomous flies. A few moments later, he learns that Tyrannical Ambition is being attacked by venomous flies.Chapter 534 Chen Yehui hears Liang Yichun’s excuse of not ordering the attack on the Wild Boss, Swamp Hunter Leipu. Yehui ignores Yichun and leaves. Yehui orders Excellent Dynasty to attack Blue Brook Guild.Chapter 535 Yehui deals with calming his troops against the wild Samsara Guild players, who are attacking Blue Brook Guild and Excellent Dynasty in the name of justice. Yehui listens to Yichun’s explanation that some outsiders are sabotaging all of the big guilds. Yehui sees that his troop numbers are lower with the massive casualties from fighting Samsara.Chapter 536 Chen Yehui sends his fastest players to chase after Swamp Hunter Leipu.Chapter 537 From his intelligence sources, Chen Yehui learns that the assassins, who killed a Misty Castle Battle Mage, are from Blossom Valley. On the group discussion, he hears Arisaema explode in rage after 4 Herb Garden players are assassinated. Next, Yehui hears Jiang You shout at Arisaema for killing Tyrannical Ambition players.Chapter 538 Chen Yehui hears Liang Yichun’s call to calm down and to look into their mysterious enemies. Yehui sees the continued slaughter between his Excellent Dynasty guild members versus Samsara Guild, which Excellent Dynasty is winning. After demanding an explanation from the other guild members, Yehui orders his guild members to fall back.Chapter 539 Chen Yehui sees a system announcement of Samsara Guild killing Swamp Hunter Leipu. He is confused how Samsara Guild got credit for killing the Wild Boss when Lord Grim had control. Yehui reads in a follow-up post on Glory forums that Blue Brook Guild helped Samsara Guild kill Swamp Hunter Leipu, who Lord Grim handed over to Samsara Guild.Chapter 542 Chen Yehui joins the other big guilds on a scheduled patrol of the Poison Fang Swamp area to ambush Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim. Yehui contributes 10 players for each shift. He is frustrated that Ye Xiu has not logged on for 2 days.Chapter 545 Chen Yehui receives news that the enemy rescue team dies, but Lord Grim escapes from their allied encirclement.Chapter 546 Chen Yehui learns the dreaded news that Heavenly Justice is setting up a professional Club for the Glory Pro Alliance. He is maddened by allegations that the big guilds treat their lowly average player like a “slave.” Yehui directs his core players to refute the generosity of Heavenly Justice’s guild storage system. He is surprised to see most players supporting Heavenly Justice.Chapter 547 Skills and Abilities Trivia References Category:Excellent Era Category:Guild Category:Battle Mage Category:10th Server